A girl that could steal anyone's heart
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: A girl who was younger had many people fall in love with her such as Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Koga,and Naraku.She stole all their hearts she disappears for 57 years...what if she come's back?R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Meeting Mai for the first time**

There was a young girl at the age of 6...her name was Mai Kuromari.She had light dark brown hair and caramel eyes.She was the elemental princess she had all elements and could transform in many ways.the first guy she ever met goes by the name of Onigumo.She was laying over her mother's grave a boy with blue eys and black hair the age of 8 walked over to her.

"Why are you laying on a grave?"

"Because...I want to know is there such thing as eternity."

"There is no such thing."

"Is there really."

"But it seems stupid to find it here."

He said pointing out the obvous.

"I know but I don't want to leave... her side."

"Her side...oh so this is your mother's grave."

"Yes..."

He played with her hair as she layed there not wanting to move.

"Well I'll just die here...so I can see her again."

She said touching the stemless roses she put there.

"Do you think your mother wants you to do that?"

"No...but I just want to see her."

Onigumo thought this girl was a weirdo but very interesting.

"Is it okay if I try to show you eternity?"

She smiled he reached his hand out to her.She accepted it.A year went by as her and Onigumo became friends she played with him all the time.Onigumo became selfish and didn't want to share her at all she had completely took his heart.One day they were playing ball and it went far when Onigumo tossed it to her.

"I'll get it."

Said the 7 year old Mai.She saw a youkai who had to be a year or two older he was playing with Onigumo's ball.

"Can I have that back?"

She asked.Sesshomaru turned around he had the ball in his hand.

"Is this your because the scent on it is different."

"Oh...its a friend of mind's...Im sorry if I hurt you...but you can keep it..."

She said smiling she was not afraid which shocked Sesshomaru.

"Take it human."

"Why don't you play with me I bet my friend wouldn't mind."

"I have to go home to my brother..."

"You have a brother?"

She said sounding excited.

"He's the same age as you but I'll show him to you one day."

"Okay..."

She said smiling.Sesshomaru was shocked again his heart started to beat fast...what kind of affect did she have on him.She went back to see Onigumo but he was gone she wandered around and became lost.She was in a dark part of the woods she fell to her knee's and began to cry she was afraid and lost.She felt someone near she looked up to see a boy just like the one she saw earlier but was a hanyou.She took his hand and she got up.

"Thank you..."

She said wiping tears.

"Why are you crying are people treating you bad too?"

Inuyasha asked.

"No...Im just lost...people hurt you,you say but why?"

"My mother said because Im different."

"I don't see where are you so diffrent at?"

She said questioned.Inuyasha smiled but deep down was happy he thought he made a friend.

"You can come home with me..."

She smiled and nodded.Mai was a happy caring girl she had no one to depend on so she trusted anyone who helped her.She walked with Inuyasha.she clung onto his arm she was still afraid and was cold.He blushed as she held on tight.This was a start of a new friendship...

I hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Her touch...**

Mai continued walking with Inuyasha.her eyes started to get weary and her feet started to hurt but she didn't want Inuyasha to think she was a bother.She felt something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.she held on tighter to Inuyasha's hitoe sleeve.Inuyasha blushed more her warmth was comforting but she kept holding tighter and tighter.She then started to shake.he looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel a demon approaching...a big and scary one."

She said closing her eyes tight.

"Don't worry we are almost there I bet my brother will protect us."

Mai smiled at him with one eye opened.She still held on tight.His blood began to rush to his heart fast all he did was keep on blushing.They arrived at a big hut and Inuyasha opened the bamboo door.

"Mother are you here!"

He yelled.A woman opened the sliding door she had long raven black hair and grey eyes.

"Yes Inuyasha I am here...well who did you bring with you?"

She said walking to the shy young Mai.Mai was scared she held Inuyasha's arm tight shaking and her eyes squeezed shut.Izayoi bent down and rubbed the 7 year old girl's head.Mai opened her eyes opened halfway she fel comforted.she walked over to miss Izayoi.and held her.for a moment she thought it was her mother because she had the same warmth like her's.

"Your so warm miss lady."

"Inuyasha you didn't mention you name?"

"I forgot well she knows now."

Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head.

"My nam is Izayoi."

Inuyasha's mother said with an warm smile.

"My name is Mai..."

She said smiling a hearty smile.Then Sesshomaru came in.

"Hey youkai."

Mai said waving.

"You know him too?"

Izayoi asked still smiling at the adorable little girl.

"Its Sesshomaru not youkai."

"Oh hello Sesshomaru so...Inuyasha is your brother you two look alike."

"Hmph."

Sesshomaru said walking to his room.Many years went by mostly 10 years went by and Mai became the village princess and priestess.She wore a light pink and red priestess kimono.The hitoe part was pink with red flowers at the end of the long sleeves and the Obi was purple with a blue green string around it,she wore a red long skirt instead of hakama pants.She kept her hair in a red chop stick with to long bangs on each side of her face she was now 16.She used a sword and bow and arrows as her weapons the only elements she knew were Fire,dark,and water...she would soon find out earth,light,and air..She was oicking herbs one day.Inuyasha's mother had past 5 years ago.Sesshomaru continued to stay with them because Mai captured his heart as well.Inuyasha was fully taken by her too.she had a weird affect on both of them.Mai looked up as Inuyasha stared down at her from a cherry blossom tree while Sesshomaru was across on the Sakura tree.

"Can I get any help...I can't pick all these herbs by myself."

She said.

"No...your the one who wanted to pick them so your on your own."

"Im afraid my half witted brother is right."

Mai whined.

"Please...please.."

She begged but Inuyasha was jumping on Sesshomaru angry he called him a halfwit.

"Who you calling a halfwit monotone freak!"

Inuyasha yelled.The two argued Mai walked away they weren't listening to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Im doing this out of love so please forgive me**

Sesshomaru had went on his own leaving Inuyasha with Mai.Mai was practicing with her bow and arrow she triend to put some of her elemental powers on to the bow and arrows.She hit her mark not missing one.Inuyasha watched everyday Mai was becoming more stronger.He couldn't protect her anymore.She would be protecting him.

"Are you finishd already its getting late and I want to go home."

"Okay,Okay hold your horses Im almost finished."

She was making something.It was a jewel.it was silver and the aura around it grew more and more powerful.She had put it around her neck it was shaped like a flower.Inuyasha looked at the jewel oddly.

"Come on we'll go home."

She said walking.Inuyasha followed not far behind Inuyasha's feelings toward her grew and grew every passing moment.When they got home.Mai made him some delicous stew.He always ate it until he was stuffed.Mai smiled as he licked his last bowl.

"Inuyasha's your are so greedy."

She said giggling.

"No Im not."

He said.Then he went to his room Mai then heard noises.It sounded like villagers..she looked out the window to see them have pitchforks and fire what were they trying to do.

She went to Inuyasha room but the villagers busted in.

"We are gonna kill that demon."

Inuyasha looked at them with anger.

"Why now...plus what has he done to you!"

She yelled.

"Princess Mai we must our village is suppose to be demon free now that his brother and mother are not here we are going to strike."

They yelled.Mai turned to him.

"Forgive me Inuyasha."

She closed her eyes and put her index finger to her forehead casting a blue light she shot it at Inuyasha and he flew far off.screaming her name.She smiled as tears fell from her face and the villagers killed her instead she had broke the rule.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Look what they have done to you**

Inuyasha ran back to the village. He saw Mai all bloody up.the villager lied dead around her.Inuyasha picked up Mai's body and cried.Tears fell from his amber eyes. Which had never cried for anyone before. he dug her a grave and cut his hand and dripped blood on her grave. He had put roses on her grave and petals of cherry blossoms because she had adored those things. When Inuyasha left that village that is when he became cold and 7 years later met Kikyo.57 years went by and things changed Inuyasha was walking with Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Shippo looking for fragments of The Shikon No Tama.

"Kagome do you sense any shards?"

"Nope...Its kinda weird I haven't sensed any all day."

She said still questioned to this weird day.

"Well, maybe we didn't reach spot where the demons have them."

Sango said in her kimono which she wore until battle.

"Or maybe Naraku has been here already."

Miroku said.

"I understand your theory Miroku but usally he would tell Kagura,Kanna,or Hakudoshi to attack but he hasn't called forth Kanna in such a long time which is weird."

Shippo said on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You know Shippo has a point there maybe he's telling Kanna to hide something."

Kagome added.

"And he figured we wouldn't find out."

Inuyasha said.Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. Meanwhile in Kagome's time of present day Tokyo. Mai lived on reborn into the future she went to Murukami high a different school then Kagome's.her uniform had a black shirt with a pink ribbon and a black skirt.her hair was in a ponytail she was almost late she was running to school with a piece of jelly toast in her mouth.

"Oh snap Im almost late."

She then reached the school and got in before the gate closed by the time she got to class the bell rung as soon as she stepped foot inside the classroom she had beat the teacher before getting in trouble,usally Mai was never late but her little sister was driving her crazy today she chased her around threatening to kill her instead of keeping track of time.she was an A+ student and was accepted into the best high school and will be accepted in the best colleges she took her seat and sighed as the school went by. At 1:15pm she left the school building and walked home along with other people from the school she never talk to anyone she was admired and received many notes from guys who wanted to date her but she really wasn't interested. She always felt incomplete and who dream of three little boys named Onigumo,Sesshomaru and especially Inuyasha.Inuyasha was the boy she would most often dream of she felt like she knew him inside out but she just thought of those as silly little dreams she would draw them and admire her work but the boy with the dog ears she would have tears fall from her face she wouldn't know why she felt like he was someone special to her but she did the same for Onigumo and Sesshomaru.She always questioned her self.

"Do I know them from somewhere?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**I had seen you before haven't I**

Mai was walking beside Higurashi,Kagome the two happened to be walking together.Kagome admired Mai's beauty and grace but what she didn't understand about her was...she seemed like she could never smile which was weird.

"Uh hi my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Mai smiled at Kagome.

"My name is Mai Kuromari...I haven't seen you at my school before."

"Oh I go to Ryokami high."

"Oh...no wonder why your face wasn't so familiar."

"Well,where do you live?"

"a block away from the old shrine."

She said pointing to her house that was near by.

"Oh I live in that old shrine all my life."

"Really I guess we'll be seeing alot of each other then aren't we."

Mai said smiling again.

"Yeah that'll be fun."

Kagome said smiling too.then they stopped at Mai house to see her mother.Megumi sweeping infront of the house.she had light brown hair and hazel eyes.She looked beautiful so Kagome knew Mai came from a family of beauty.

"Mai your home and you made a friend."

Said the 36 year old woman.

"Yeah her name is Kagome Higurashi she lives in the shrine a block away."

"Really I had chatted with your mother she such a nice woman I hope I'll see you mire often."

"I hope so too!goodbye!"

Kagome said walking off.She then saw Mai coming towards her.

"Can I come over later on we can probaly do homework together."

"Okay I really need help on mine."

Kagome said a little embarassed.

"Okay see you at 2:45."

Mai said running back home.

"Okay see you then."

Kagome said going up the steps that leaded to the shrine.She had went upstairs to her room. and layed on the bed and released a long sigh of relif.then she saw a certain hanyou in the corner of her room eating ramen.

"Inu-INUYASHA!"

Kagome yelled.Inuyasha winced at the sound of Kagome's scream.

"What's your problem!"

"Why are you here!"

She said slowly calming down.

"Duh I came to take you to find shards you know from the jewel you shattered!"

"I know that but...you came at a wrong time Im doing my homework so my friends can take it to my teacher and a girl I met is gonna help me with it so you can't be here."

"Im not leaving."

He said eating sobe more.

"Oh really...SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Inuyasha was in a huge crater if she sat him once more he would of fell into the kitchen.

2:45 pm...

Kagome had put a red hat on Inuyasha's head covering his ears.Kagome's mom had opened the door so Kagome figured Mai was here.she came up the steps still wearing her school uniform.she had her blue bookbag.Inuyasha looked at Mai weirdly.He thought she looked like someone long ago.She sat down on the bed waiting for Kagome to stop chasing Souta for reading her diary.She looked at Inuyasha and blinked 5 times.

"Have I seen you before."

She said trying to touch him to see if he was real.

"Im 100 percent real so don't touch me."

Mai stopped.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you mad..."

"Who are you?"

He said still trying to remember her.

"My name is Mai Kuromari."

"That can't be..."

He walked towards her and held her in a tight embrace.

"Why are you holding me?"

"How can you forget me..."

"what are you talking about?"

"How could you leave me..."

"I still don't get what your saying."

She said scared.Inuyasha had let go of Mai and took off his hat.Mai heart beated fast her locked up memories were now coming back.She started pulsing her eyes fully caramel brown.she was floating as red,black,white.blue,green,and silver light circled her meaning all the elements.SHe landed on her feet.

"Inuyasha...Im alive once again?...how can this be I died."

She said lookung up with tears,Kagome went in her room and saw how rage and Sadness overflowed Mai's eyes.

"Why did you open my memories...I wasn't suppose to see you again!"

She said as her eyes turned black and a black orb came from the palms of her hands pointing at Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Mai...why are you doing this**

"Mai...what are you trying to do?"

He said as her eyes were still filled with darkness her haair floated wildy...she wasn't doing this.the dark element the element of darkness was taking control of her.

"Getting you out of this era...you will not change our date as my duty as elemental princess Mai Kuromari daughter of Great Priest Yukata Kuromair and Great Shinto Miko Priestess Megumi Suikuyo I must do this!"

She shot the black orb at him he screamed of agony as he felt a burning sensation like the darkness was going to devour him.

"Mai stop!Inuyasha did not know this would happen neither did I don't kill him I know your heart doesn't want to do this!"

Kagome yelled as Inuyasha struggled to get up shaking of weakness.

"He made me remember!"

Tears fell from Mai black eyes of darkness she couldn't fight it.

"Stop me Inuyasha..."

She said struggling to stop.Inuyasha crawled over to her and showed a red heart sign on his arm.Mai's eyes turned back to normal as she fell onto her knees breathing hard.She then smiled she had made that heart sign when they was looking for a room for her in his mother's hut.

"You never wiped that off."

She said looking at him.

"No...Because it was somethin I could remember about you."

He said as his strength had came back.

"So can anyone explaun to me how you two no each other?"

Kagome said.

"Uhh...well you see-."

Mai had covered Inuyasha mouth.

"Since Inuyasha is not suppose to be in this era the must be a gateway to the fuedal era and to here the future."

"Yeah...it bone eaters well."

"Bone eaters well I have been there before and met a girl I became best friends with when I was a spirit..."

"What was her name?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**I see her there in your heart**

"You know Kikyo..."

Inuyasha said shocked.

"Yes...and I know you love her Inuyasha...when you embraced me I saw her there in your heart,like your past had been showed to me..."

She got up and walked to Kagome's window.

"You love her deeply...more than I knew you could love someone..."

Tears fell from Mai's eyes as the wind from the window blew her hair that was in a ponytail.

"It was like you loved her more than I..."

She said in a whisper.Inuyasha heard it.

"That's no-

"Inuyasha...Im leaving."

She said jumping out the windown landing on her feet and running to the well house.

"Inuyasha...is that true you loved Kikyo more than you ever loved Mai?"

"I..."

"Inuyasha...I saw how sad she looked she must of did something for you that she risked something in the process."

"She risked her life to save mine."

"So how can you put Kikyo before her...Mai cared so much and risked her LIFE! for you Kikyo wanted to change you...Mai loved you the way you are...just like me."

"Kagome..."

"Don't worry about me...make Mai feel like she is something important to you!"

Kagome said with a smile.

With Mai...

She had went back to her old village and she was greeted with happiness.

"You are still alive great princess...we regret our great grand fsthers did such things."

Said an village man.

"It is okay..."

Mai said smiling.she went to her grave and digged up her body and got her sword,arrows,and necklace...her clothes and flesh had been eaten by the worms.

"I kept another pair of my outfit."

She said going to her old hut that had been cleaned and kept sacred.She saw her clothes she alway wore and put them on with her white socks and black flat shoes. she had took her hair out of the crunchie and had put on a red ribbon.

"I feel like...I never died."

She said spining around as her dress spun around.She had started to leave the village the villager followed.

"We will follow you princess..."

An elderly woman said.

"I think I know a villiage were you can live and see me more often."

She had walked them to Kaede's village.

At Kaede's...

"Mai...ye had died how are ye still alive?"

"I shall tell you that later but can my people live here?"

"Sure we have enough room and huts available"

Kaede said pointing all around.

"Mai..."

Inuyasha said.

"Mai turned around...Inuyasha I have no time for you."

She said leaving.Kaede didn't know Inuyasha knew her.

"Thank you Lady Kaede I will take some visits as I look for someone."

She said Kaede nodded.Mai started to leave but she had bumped into someone.

"Hey your not Kagome!"

Koga said he the saw Mai's face and remembered her.

**FlashBack**

Koga was young at the time he was punching tree's.

"I will be unstoppable!I will be the best Prince ever!"

Koga said.He then heard something he saw a young girl walking.

"Uh...why are you here?"

"No reason just enjoying how the sun shines through the tree's."

She said smiling.

"Well demons will find you and eat you."

"If so would you protect me...The best Prince ever?"

Koga blushed and smiled she had captured his heart.

"You think I Koga am the best Prince ever."

"That's what Mai...said."

She said giggling.

"I will protect you from now on."

"Okay...better hope you don't lose me!"

Mai said.

"I won't...because Im the best Prince ever."

"My hero!"

She said.she then kept walking and he lost sight of her and never saw her again.

**End FlashBack**

Koga smiled.Mai looked up and smiled as well.Inuyasha started fuming.Sango,Miroku,and Shippo came out and watched.

"Hello best prince ever."

Mai said smiling.

"What!"

Inuyasha said burning hot as the earth's core.

"Koga...why are you here?"

Mai asked.

"Well I came here to see Kagome."

He said .

"Oh...well I better be off!"

She said leaving.

MeanWhile at Naraku's castle...

"That can't be her!"

Naraku said looking at Kanna's mirror as an Image of Mai walking in the forest was seen.

"She...she is alive."

Naraku said touching the mirror.

"She will be with me once again!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Onigumo's heart living and beating in Naraku's heart once again**

Mai continued walking Inuyasha followed.

"Inuyasha stop following me!"

She said not looking at him but straight ahead.

"But Mai..."

"Go to Kikyo..."

She said continuing her walk.

"Didn't you want me to fall in love again."

"Yes I did but you didn't mention my name to her you told everyone that she was the firt person you ever fell in love with your only friend!what was I chopped liver...a mear girl you just happened to know...I felt unimportant like an unwanted person in your heart...And...I felt I GOT NOTHING IN RETURN!"

She said bursting into tears.Inuyasha walked to her.

"Don't touch me don't come near me you...you-"

She said as her kind heart told her not to call him a name because that was below her.

"Inuyasha how dare you make her cry!"

A voice echoed through the forest.Mai stopped crying she stood up her handle at the sword Inuyasha did the same.Then someone was chocking Inuyasha.It was Naraku.Mai took out her sword and did a running start slicing his arm in the process.making him bleed and let go of Inuyasha.

"AHHH!"

Naraku screamed in agony.Then it instantly healed as he took the sacred jewel shard and in bedded it in his wound.

"Mai why would you do such a thing!"

"Who are you and why do you speak of my name!"

She said as her eyed narrowed at him fiercely.

"You do not remember?"

He said walking towards her.

"Leave her alone Naraku!"

Inuyasha said taking out the Tetsusaiga.Mai lokked at him ready to chop his head.

"Its me Onigumo!"

Mai's eyes widen.

"Your lying Onigumo wouldn't have done the things you haved!"

Mai yelled.Inuyasha looked at her weirdly.

"I've been hurt anger had filled my body I searched for you and burned inside a cave searching for you!"

He yelled.Mai looked shocked.She lookeds at Inuyasha.

"Did Onigumo turn into this?"

She asked Inuyasha.Inuyasha nodded his head.Mai walked to Naraku and gave him a hug.Inuyasha looked like "what the hell is going on!"

"Onigumo...You left me...I had gottened lost!"

She said sending fire through his body.

"I was searching for you!"

He yelled.

"He should of stayed there and maybe my death wouldn't have been so early!"

She yelled.She then let go.

"But I can not kill you!"

She said walking back next to Inuyasha.

"You fell in love with Kikyo as well!"

Mai said leaving both of them.Sesshomaru was walking with Jaken and Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you here that!"

Sesshomaru heard a panting and he smelled a familiar cherryblossom rosemary scent.He ran and saw Mai digging her nails on the ground on anger as tears of frustration fell from her eyes.

"DAMN YOU INUYASHA!...DAMN YOU NARAKU!...DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL!"

She yelled.Sesshomaru walked over to her.she looked up at the Icy Cold Prince.She held onto him crying.He held her back.as she smiled.he was the only one she could trust the only oe she needed at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**She's so Fragile**

Mai just kept holding onto the prince.Sesshomaru then picked her up bridal style and was taking her to the western land castle.

"Sesshomaru where are you taking be?"

She said softly like a child she was so fragile and can be easily hurt.

"To my home."

He said with warmness in his voiceRin and Jaken found the Lord and followed.Right now Mai felt like a princess as Sesshomaru was her prince.she only had feeling for Inuyasha.but now she is having some for Sesshomaru.

"Mi'lord who is this girl?"

Jaken asked.

"How dare you say "this girl"she is a Elemental Princess and should be shown respect!"

He said snapping.Jaken was now afraid.Mai started to fall asleep.Rin smiled as her Lord showed concern,love,and Loyalty to this Elemental Princess.Usally he was so cold but this woman warmed his heart.When they reached the castle he had put Mai in his room on his bed and went to his desk and was writing letters to other Lords.As the day turned into night he fell asleep on the desk.Mai had awoke and put covers on her rescuer.she smiled as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes but the image of Inuyasha came to her mind.She brushed off the feeling and layed back on the bed.and did a long deep sigh.

"Inuyasha..."

She said.Sesshomaru had awoken.he had turned to see Mai laying in the bed humming.She turned to him.

"Hey sleepy head."

She said with a dashimg smile.Sesshomaru blushed.

"I should be saying that to you Mai."

He said folding the letter.

"Sesshomaru would you ever risked your life for me?"

She asked.

"In a heartbeat."

He said.Mai smiled.

"Really..."

She said.

"Yes really."

He said walking to the bed where she was at.

"Sesshomaru don't ever make me cry."

She said holding onto him.

"Im tired of crying my heart hurts."

She said as he rubbed her head.

"You shouldn't worry about me doing that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

** Unexpected...**

It was the next day Sesshomaru was watching Mai brush her long brown dark light hair.Her caramel eyes looked broken.he hated seeing her in such a state.Her hair fell to her knees.she saw Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder.she held it.she wanted to cry because Inuyasha kept popping into her mind.she but the brush down.sand got up and walked to the cherryblossom tree's outside.she sat under one and played with a lotus flower that had grew near the tree.Rin the handed her a bunch of dandilions.

"Here Lady Mai."

She said giving them to her.

"Thank you Rin...but why are you giving me flowers?"

She asked accepting the flowers.

"I thought it might make you feel better you look so sad."

She said caring for the beautiful woman.

"Thank you...your so young and innocent you have Sesshomaru protecting you I always wanted that when I was young."

She said rubbing Rin's head with an smile.

"Well Thank you again for the flowers."

She said going inside the house.She sat on the desk where Sesshomaru was reading some letters from other Lords.

"So there are letters from Lords of the East,South.and North."

Mai asked.

"Yeah..."

He said reading more he then stood up his face was inches away from hers.They kept looking at each other.Sesshomaru planted his lips on hers.Mai eyes were closed she kissed back.Inuyasha was at the doorway with Naraku and Koga looking shocked.

"SESSHOMARU!"

The three yelled.Sesshomaru immediately stopped.Mai was blushing red this was her first kiss.

"Mai Im sorry."

Inuyasha said walking to her.

"Inuyasha all you do is cause me pain I can't take it anymore."

"Mai...-"

"Inuyasha leave her be!"

Koga said.

"Im the one who saved her first she needs me!"

Naraku said.All four guys agruged.Mai shook her head and left through the window.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**You...are always there!**

Inuyasha had snuck out from the three arguing guys.She saw Mai not too far.he jumped out the window running to her.She kept walking feeling his prensence.but she didn't care.Inuyasha grabbed her wrist lightly not trying to hurt her.

"Mai listen to me."

"Inuyasha...I have heard enough..."

She said calmly.

"Mai...I turned cold when you died I cried when you died...I took it harder than an other person in the world you was all I had...don't turn your back one me!"

He yelled.Mai turned around her eyes closed.

"Inuyasha...I keep seeing her every time I look in your eyes."

She said calmly.

"So what if she's in my eyes!YOUR IN MY HEART!"

He said clutching his hitoe and ripping it as if it were his heart.Mai knew he was right.she turned away.

"Why do you insist on making me cry...do you love to see me hurt."

She said sadly.

"Mai...look at my eyes."

She turned around to see tears falling from his eyes.

"I hate seeing you cry I can't bare to see it!"

He said pulling her in a embrace.She clutched his sleeves.

"Inuyasha...why do you care so much for me?"

"Because...you accepted me like anyone else did you didn't bother to notice what I am...you saw me as a person not a halfbreed...a demon but just a person."

He said.

"Inuyasha...your such a fool caring for someone who kissed your brother."

"I don't care if you had kissed him...I only care if you heart was with him."

"And you know it wasn't."

"I could tell...I feel your pain Mai don't think I don't."

"Inuyasha...forgive for all I have done to you."

"There is nothing to forgive."

She smiled and held him back.they could have stayed in each others arms forever.but then Mai was shot by an arrow near.Mai started to slip into darkness her eyes turned fully caramel she was out cold.Inuyasha felt Mai slip from his hold and saw her blood on his hitoe.He turned around to see Kikyo.

"Inuyasha how could you fall for her!"

"Mai...MAI!"

He yelled picking her body as she started to turn cold and pale.

"Kikyo damn you I hate you!"

He yelled as tears fell from his face a thunder had striked and it started to rain.Mai's body had gotten wet.

"Kikyo you will regret this!"

He said running to Kaede's._"please don't die on me again!"_He said as images of her smiling face appeared in his head. his vision became blurry from his tears he was only one step away from Kaede's but he collasped on the ground villagers came out and sheirked at their princess.a little girl ran to Kaede's hut.

"Lady Kaede princess Mai and Inuyasha-sama are hurt!"

Kagome,Shippo,Miroku,Sango,and Kaede looked at each other in shock they ran out to see.Inuyasha crying harder like they have never seen before.his hair turned black as the rain stopped and the new moon apeared.Inuyasha now grey eyes reaked of sadness and haterd.Kaede had took Mai in kaede's.Kagome tried ti comfort Inuyasha but Miroku and Sango signaled her to leave him alone.Shippo saw Inuyasha as he sat in the orner his wet black hair down.Kaede had took out the arrow and bandaged Mai's wound she should be okay in a couple of days.Inuyasha never left Mai's side.

"Don't leave forever...I still need you here."

He would whisper holding her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Ekement of Fire**

Mai had awoken the next week.she saw Inuyasha asleep next to her.she had got up and was waring a red and white priestess outfit. with her hair out.she left the hut to see it was dawn so where were his other companions?.Miroku then sttod next to her.

"Lady Mai...you have awoken are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes monk...Im sure I am cable of standing on my own."

She said as she put a red chopstick in her hair.

"Who had fired that arrow?"

"That priestess Kikyo...kind monk."

She said looking at the sun that was rising.

"Do you know why she shot that arrow?

"Yes...she was angry Inuyasha was holding me but she said something but I had slipped in to darkness."

"Oh..."

"Monk...where is the kitsune,demon slayer,neko,Kaede,and Kagome?"

"They are down by the river talking...but may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Would you do me the honor of baring me a child."

"Monk...that is a awful lot to ask someone..."

"I had have a air rip in my hand...if I don't kill Naraku it will soon suck me up hole that's why I need someone to bare me a child so I can pass it down the generation."

"Monk I understand you feel pain but I could never do that I mean I don't know you..."

Miroku then started to feel her backside.Mai lost her niceness.her eyes glowed red and the palm of her hand had fire in it.

"If I were you I would run."

She said and he did so but she fired it at his butt he screamed.

"OW MY BUTT!"

He yelled.Mai turned back to normal and laughed.Inuyasha got up and saw Mai laughing on the floor with tears.

"What happened?"

He asked.

"I had shot fire at the Monks butt."

She said pointing at the Monk who was screaming.Inuyasha busted out laughing his head off.

"I suppose you can tell me their name."

She said wiping tears of laughter.

"Oh...the Monk is Miroku he always tends to be perverted...the Kitsune is Shippo he tends to be annoying and the demon slayer is Sango she's strong and keeps Miroku in check."

"I see..."

She said mezmorizing all the names.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Kikyo comes once again**

Mai happened to find Sango,Shippo,and Kilala so she talked to them.Sango told her why they wanted to kill her old friend Onigumo/Naraku.Mai understood how he had caused too much hurt and destruction.Sango began to like Mai.Shippo was on her shoulder.

"Sango please forgive me for cause of Naraku's evilness it is my fault...if I had never...left to get that ball this would have never happened."

Mai said sadly.

"Its okay Mai you never knew it would happen."

"I knowbut it hurts to see how many people,children,animals had losted their lives because of him...and me if I had stayed alive or never got that ball there would be more peace into this world more people alive..."

Mai trailed off as a tear fell from her eye.

"My mother Great Shinto Miko Priestess thought I could do this but I have failed her...she's dead in this era...but she told me to protect people,demon,half demon,and animal from cruel evil humans and demons...and I have failed."

"Mai...things happen for a reason...in this case you would of never saw Inuyasha again or have met Kagome or have your memories back...alot of things that have been great that has happened now wouldn't of happened...I never would have met Miroku...Inuyasha would have been still pinned to the Goshinboku..."

Sango said cut off by Shippo.

"And my father death would have never been avenged."

Shippo added.

"That's right...I guess but the thought still remains what if..."

"Sometime's everyone makes a mistake but like the saying goes"Forgive and Forget."

Mai smiled.

"Thank you Sango."

"Its nothing."

Sango said petting Kilala who was still asleep.Shippo had jumped into Mai's lap and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

**Tears of the sun don't you mean Tears of the moon!**

Mai was at the lake.the moon was shining bright she pulled the chopstick out of her hair and sighed a long and relaxing one.She bended down to her knee's and looked at her reflection.

"Is there...any way to change the world?"

She said in a low whisper.She watched as the Moon graced her with light.Inuyasha watched as she played with the water with her fingers.then she started to pulse.Her eyes turned white.Mai started to walk on water.the Moon had pulsed sending neon blue ripples in the sky just like the water was sending ripples each step she made.Mai was now standing in the middle of the lake where the moon had once reflected.Then she started to float upp in the night sky until she was near the Moon.She then stood up and white lights circled her body and it seemed as if they were putting something inside.Inuyasha only watched it was all he could do.Then they laid her on the grass gently.Inuyasha picked her up and tried to see if there was anything wrong with her but there was nothing.Then a white cresnt moon mark appeared on her for head with a star on the top right corner.

"What does this mean."

Inuyasha said touching it.He then caressed Mai's soft skin.She looked cold but her body felt warm.He took her to Kaede's.On the way there she had awoken.

"Inuyasha...what's going on?"

She said fully awoken.

"I have no clue what so ever but it was weird."

"Inuyasha your not helping."

"What am I suppose to do repeat time and take you with me and show you!"

"Inuyasha I didn't want you to do all of that."

She said as her voice started to rise.

"Wenches these days."

All you heard was...

BAM!BOOM!SMACK!

Mai was fuming going inside Kaede's hut while Inuyasha was wincing of a black eyes,a dislocated shoulder,two missing teeth,and 6874 bumps all over his face.

"Ow..."

He said as it had hurt for him to even talk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

**Can't get a enough of you**

Mai had walked to the Inuyasha forest and saw the Bone eaters well.

"I need to go home I bet Mom,Dad,and Bao miss me and are worried."

She said as she sat on the lip of the well.

"But I want to stay here and help make all the mistake's I caused and bring peace to the world is that so hard to ask."

She said thinking aloud.She then got up and left.Inuyasha who was now feeling btter saw Mai walking out the Inuyasha forest.Then Mai had the urge to dance.She danced through the tree enjoying as much as she could as the MoonLight made its way through the tree gracing her wit light once again.Inuyasha smiled at how childish she was he then saw her in her younger form from her shadow doing all those things.Mai saw Inuyasha staring dead at her but the a cold shiver went down her spine and hot breath on her neck.she had gotten scared but stood still.Inuyasha saw a figure behind her he couldn't tell who it really was.He started running because then a hand went over her mouth and snatched but Inuyasha then got lost.

"Damn!who was that?"

He said angry.

"INUYASHA!"

Mai screamed as it echoed through the forest so they were still there.He sniffed out her scent but when he found her the banru was at her neck that only meant that is was Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu I thought I killed you already."

"Well Im not anymore so...Sesshomaru,Koga,Naraku,and you have a thing fir this woman eh?"

"Get your dirty hands off her."

He said pulling out the transformed Tesusaiga.

"Inuyasha do you want her delicate head to be in my hands if not put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheeth."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and did what he was told.

"Inuyasha my powers won't work...so I guess I am suppose to die...don't risk your life for mine."

Mai said but Inuyasha eyes were covered by his bangs.His claws got longer so did his fangs.when Inuyasha looked up his eyes full shown Mai gasped.

"Inuyasha don't do it listen to me don't transform."

But his eyes turned red with blue pupils.Bankotsu never saw such a transformation but he refused not to back down now.Inuyasha growled and swiftly and quickly cut Bakotsu's hand making the banru drop on the ground.

"Inuyasha calm down please!"

She said shaking him but his claws dug throught her skin.the blood was dripping down but she didn't care she didn't know what to do but cry.

"I love you Inuyasha and I always will even if you don't I will risk my life for you...like I did before and I will now I won't give up on you!"

She said holding him listening to his fast beating heart but it slowed downand his claws were now shrinking along with his fangs and his eyes tuned back to amber.she smiled and fainted from all the blood she was losing.Inuyasha looked at his claws that were covered in her blood.

"What have I done to you?"

He said holding her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**A little bit longer**

Inuyasha had put Mai on the ground gently and took out his Tetsusaiga.Bankotsu stood up.

"Hmph you hurt your wench."

"Don't you ever lay a finger or call her anything...plus after this Im gonna make sure you stay dead...WINDSCAR!"

He cried sending the massive attack at bankotsu but this windscar was stronger than it usally was...it was because Mai was with him and hurt.Bankotsu tried to get his banru but died trying because that windscar was too powerful.Inuyasha took in breaths and turned around to see Mai's body glowing white and a white beam coming out her fore head and to the moon.Her wounds had disappeared.

"Inuyasha..."

She said getting up he went over to her.

"Your alright."

He said helping her up but she was falling over because she was kinda weak.

"Im okay there is no need to worry Inuyasha you can let me go."

She said with a reasuring smile.

"Alright."

He dropped her on the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

She said getting onto her feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You said I could let you go."

"I was being dramatic you retard!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!"

Mai calmed down.

"Let's just leave."

She said holding onto his arm.

"Ya know its been a long night."

Inuyasha said.

"Yeah..."

They smiled at the moon and went to Kaede's hut for some sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note!**

**Okay...now I wanted to discuss about how people think Mai is a slut...she is not!She considers Koga and Onigumo's friends.the definition of SLUT!Is having sex with new people everyday and going back going to the first person.Sesshomaru she did have feeilings for but that was she kept thinking about INUYASHA I REPEAT INUYASHA!Inuyasha is the one she loves Sesshomaru is a close friend so I don't understand how she is a slut she didn't sleep or had oral sex with none of them she only kissed Inuyasha hello you never read that she loved Koga,Onigumo,or Sesshomaru you've read they love her...If this seems harsh then I am sorry for telling you your wrong and if you think the story is bad...then DON'T READ IT DUH!Gosh...you people make life so difficult your just wasting my time and yours!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

**Explaing My self**

Mai was walking with the gang enjoying the peaceful air.

"It feels great!"

Mai said relaxed

"Mai..."

Said a unision of three men who loved her deeply.Mai looked at Koga,Sesshomaru,and Naraku.She sighed.Inuyasha walked next to Mai.Sango watched with Kilala on her shoulder and Miroku beside her,Kagome watched too.Shippo was cuddled up in Mai's arms and wandered what was going on.

"I just found out you all have feelings...towards me."

She said walking infront of them.

"I am sorry if I had misled you all for I don't love none of you."

She said seeing their faces hurt but were covered up with calmness.

"But I do wish for all of you to be friends that I hold dear."

"You will pay for leaving me for him!I burnt my whole body searching for you!"

He said choking her.Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's arm making his nails inject poison through his blood.

"You think I would die so easily!"

Naraku said disappearing.Koga went up to Kagome.

"Sorry I had left you."

"Its okay."

Kagome said not really caring.Mai held onto to her throat because it became sore and sorer.she felt to her knees.Inuyasha wasn't paying attention because him and Sesshomaru were giving each other cold stares their were tension in their eyes.

"Mai...MAI INUYASHA SOMETHINGS WRONG!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went over to Mai.Koga and everyone else went over too.

"N-"

Was all she could say before turning pale and cold,seh felt on the ground breathing faintly.

"She can't breathe Naraku did something when he was choking her."

Sango said touching Mai's throat softly.

"Maybe he did something to make her throught swell up."

Miroku said.

"Let's take her to Kaede's quickly and its best if Sesshomaru carries her he's faster."

She said making her go on Inuyasha's back just to have him for a few moments.Inuyasha didn't like the fact Sesshomaru had to carry her but It was for her safety.He had put Kagome on his back making Koga jealous.Sango,Shippo,and Miroku were on a transformed Kilala.

**At Kaede's**

Kaede had put special herbs on Mai's throat making Mai sleep.And she went outside to see everyone.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah she's a strong girl,the strongest I've seen yet,anyone would of died but she fought for her life."

Kaede's said picking herbs.

"So when will she awaken?"

Sesshomaru asked.

"Tommorow perhaps."

Kaede said picking more herbs.Kagome stood beside Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Im sure everything will be fine."

She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and her held it making her blush.Mai had just opened her eyes and got up she slowly got up and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

**Hurting Inside as well as Out**

"Im sure he though I was gonna die and she had put a comforting hand...I hope."

Mai said in the hut touching her throat.

"But that's what I only want to believe."

She said as tears threatned to fall.

"I did take Inuyasha from her I should of never stayed at Kagome's house the moment I saw him."

She said walking back to the futon and sat on the futon and had out a hand over mouth and started to cry.

"Why do I hate myself I should just kill myself."

She said crying still.

"Can someone take away my pain."

She said holding herself.

"I feel so alone."

She said leaning against the hut wall.

"Death keeps running through my mind is it because Im thinking of my parents."

She said wandering why all there thoughts suddenly came to her.

"Am I tired."

She said.She then got up and walked out the hut everyone saw her as she walked past them and to a lake.Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand.She went to a lake and cupped her hands getting water and splashing it one her face.She fell back on the ground looking at the stars.Sesshomaru came and sat next to her.

"You know its not good to keep things locked up inside you."

"You heard me."

She said looking at the moon.

"Every word."

"I can't hide things from you...you have great hearing."

"Its not just that."

She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes look broken."

He said looking up at the moon as well.

"Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't exsist."

She said closing her eyes.

"You have people who need you for instance my brother."

"Inuyasha seems like its Kagome who he needs."

"So you saw."

"Yes and I don't want you to tell me what happened If Inuyasha really cares for me he'd tell me."

"I suppose your right about that."

He said getting up.

"But I doubt he will."

He said walking away.Mai opened her eyes.

"He doubts it."

She said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

**Gotta run away from the pain**

Mai had just got up and went back to the hut.Inuyasha watched as she collasped at the door he got up and ran to her she had held her head as her head turned hot her fever was rising dangerously.It was a flash back of her parents.

**Flash Back**

Mai was going to see her mother Athena.Her parents broke apart for they had stopped loving each other.

"Mai..how are you?"

Said the purple haired and brown eyed woman.She was plae and cold as if she was a walking corspe.

"Mother...what is the matter?"

"I believe I am getting a temporary illness I should b fine there is nothing to worry about."

She said smiling.

"Are you-"

He mother fell right infront of her.

"Mother...MOTHER!"

She yelled and ran to her father's hut to see him kissing another woman.She couldn't believe this was happening to her.her father immediately saw her as she cried holding her shaking it as if this was not real.

"Why is this happening...MOMMY!"

She yelled as tears stained her eyes.Her father held her but she fought him off.

"I hate you!"

She yelled running back to her mother's hut.Luckily she was still alive she had stood up.

"Im am sorry fir scaring you Mai."

She said holding her daughter tightly as her body heat turned warm.Mai was confused and upset.She cried in her mother's chest so all her thoughts and mixed emotions will go away.It only took her mother's touch.

**End Flash Back**

Mai's fever had dropped.She fought off Inuyasha.

"Just leave me alone."

She said backing away.

"Mai what's going on why won't you tell me?"

"What is there to say."

She said going in the hut.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome said as Inuyasha was upset that there was something wrong with Mai and she woldn't tell him.Mai leaned against the hut door standing.She slid down her back turned.

"What's happening to me...damn Naraku probaly did this."

She said beating the hut floor.


End file.
